Sorrow, Fate, Please Forget Me!
by asdflksa
Summary: A year has past since Kaiba’s Battle City Tournament… but what if all that never happened? what if an evil had succeeded in taking over the world during Ancient Times. YAOI, for a bit PLEASE R&R!!!!!!


Sorrow, Fate, Please Forget Me!  
  
By: setokaibalover  
  
A year has past since Kaiba's Battle City Tournament. but what if all that never happened? What if everything went back to normal? What if Yugi, Joey, etc. never existed yet? And what if an evil had succeeded in taking over the world during Ancient Times. It's up the Pharaoh to stop this evil force, but. he cannot do it without thinking of someone else. The Pharaoh and many others get preoccupied with something else. not something, more like someone. This story is in Pharaoh Yami's POV. There is some Yaoi until. no spoilers. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters are mine.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: The Day When All Hope was Lost.  
  
I gaze into the starry night and finally, I realize, I must protect the world. I grasp my Puzzle and turn away from the stars. Everyone is gone. my family, my friends; no, I must take revenge!  
  
"My Pharaoh, your advisors have arrived, as has Priest Set."  
  
"Yes. Let them in, I must talk to all of them."  
  
BOOM! What was that? The walls are shaking and the doorway has caved in! No, it must be Dokuhebi and his minions!  
  
"PHARAOH YAMI, THEY HAVE KIDNAPPED 4 OF THE ADVISORS AND THEIR SENNEN ITEMS!"  
  
No, I knew this was going to happen! Dokuhebi, my twin brother, always jealous of my power. Why, brother, did you have to do this? This is not necessary, I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice now!  
  
"Pharaoh, today you will meet your downfall!"  
  
"Brother, please stop this madness, I do not want to hurt you!"  
  
"Yami, my beloved brother, you are younger than me, yet father chooses YOU to be Pharaoh? Can you tell me why? Or give the lame excuse father gave before I killed him?"  
  
"Dokuhebi. Onii-sama, I know you are upset, but why can't we talk this over? There is no need to destroy Egypt!"  
  
"YES THERE IS, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
I saw a light flash from my brother's hand before I fell to the ground. That is all I can remember. Where am I? I feel so weak; I cannot move my arms. My whole body aches. I blink a few times before my vision comes to focus. It is High Priest Set.  
  
"So, pharaoh, you are awake."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The remaining advisor, jumped in front of you before Dokuhebi's blast could hit you. He sacrificed himself for you, Pharaoh."  
  
"May Osiris take care of him in the underworld. What happened to the other Sennen Items?"  
  
"My pharaoh, the Sennen Ankh, Scale, and Eye are definitely in Dokuhebi's hands. However, apart from your Sennen Puzzle and my Sennen Rod; the Tauk and the Ring have disappeared."  
  
"Good, thank you, Set."  
  
I gaze into those sapphire blue eyes, so cold and strong. He quickly turns away. I long for him to speak; I watch his lips as he starts talking about the Sennen Items. I watch his lips move and his tongue roll when he speaks. I can almost hear him saying "Yami, I want you." I snap back into reality as Set shouts my name.  
  
"Yami, are you listening?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming."  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Set looks at me with a concerned look on his face. I blush deeply and hear myself say, "I'm fine, Set."  
  
"We must devise a plan to over throw Dokuhebi! I know he is your brother, but you must defeat him!"  
  
I can't feel my legs anymore, they have gone all numb. I feel myself swaying and I land into Set's arms. He looks at me strangely as I cuddle against him. He gingerly carries me to a bed and lays me down. I look at him with craving eyes. He knows, He knows but denies it. Gracefully, he leaves my room and leaves me there, all alone. I finally fall asleep. I'm having the most wonderful dream with Set in it; however, someone is shaking me awake.  
  
"My Pharaoh, please wake up!"  
  
It's not Set, I will stay sleeping thank you very much.  
  
"Pharaoh, I beg you! Please wake up before you die!"  
  
My eyes snap open. I see a girl shielding me from Dokuhebi's blasts. I see Set lying on the floor near her. I gasp at the sight of Set.  
  
"Pharaoh, Priest Set is fine, he has fainted, get out of here!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Please, my Pharaoh, I am not doing this for you! I'm doing this for the world!"  
  
"Michikt, get out of my way! I do not want to kill you too!"  
  
"Please, Pharaoh, run!"  
  
I run towards Set and pick him up. I run away. I can hear my brother, Dokuhebi screaming at his minions to go after me. I run into the desert. A sand storm stops them and I summon the mighty Stone Dragon to hold them off as I get away. I fall to the ground, I am exhausted. All sound gets cut off and I lie in the sand unable to move anymore. I see Set lying beside me. He looks very attractive when asleep. I curl up closer to him, and I lie on his bare chest. There, I fall asleep.  
  
Yami's Dream World================================================  
  
"Pharaoh, don't sleep."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"If you sleep, you will never be able to wake up! Keep running! Dokuhebi's minions have already beaten your Stone Dragon. They are getting nearer."  
  
"No, I don't want to get up. I want to stay here."  
  
"Baka, the whole world depends on you!"  
  
The girl has the nicest eyes, they are a very deep brown, but very attractive. I can't help but notice that it looks like I've seen her before. I am about to ask her-  
  
I am jerked awake by the Priest Set. He is running, I look over his shoulder and see many men chasing after us. He is carrying me and looks tired. I look over his shoulder once more and see that the men chasing us are falling and disappearing. I see a lot of blood. Suddenly, a girl appears out of the sand storm. No. She is the one causing the Sand Storm. She smiles at me and disappears. She's the same girl from my dream. Set does not notice the men aren't chasing us. I am no longer attracted to Set. I must meet that girl! We are nearing a village. Set puts me down and coldly says, "Thank you for saving me." He leaves.  
  
"I must find her. but how?"  
  
I look around this village. I see kids playing and everyone is relaxed. I hear something. what is it? Music, it is coming from the large building at the center of the village. As if in a trance, I walk towards the music. I follow the melody to the top of the tower. I see a girl sitting on the edge of the tower. I slowly walk to her, but the music stops abruptly. She turns around.  
  
"Pharaoh, you are safe."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That I cannot say. As long as you stay alive, I will be happy."  
  
I take a step towards her. She stands abruptly, as though she is afraid. I open my mouth to speak, but she has already disappeared. I look around in wonder and shrug. I turn around to see the girl standing behind me. No, she's not the same girl. She looks like the one I just met, but this girl's eyes are harder and colder. She looks at me with prying eyes. I can't help myself; I embrace both of us into a passionate kiss. On her part, she makes no resistance. Then, she faints. I am still kissing her, but as I see her eyes open. I know that she is another different person. She looks at me with wide eyes and pulls away. I don't know what to do. She can change. Two people that look alike, but have two different personalities. I look up and can see Set glaring at me from another tower. As the girl falls to the ground, I catch her. As she lies there, perhaps she is thinking about her double. I see that she has a bag, he reach into the bag and pull out a very odd object. It is a book, plaited with gold and it has the Egyptian Eye on the cover. It looks like a Sennen Item, but I have never heard or seen of one like this. I reach into her bag again and I get a Mirror. The markings and decoration are exactly the same of the Book. When she starts stirring, I quickly stuff the Book and Mirror back in.  
  
"My Pharaoh."  
  
"I will protect you. Now rest."  
  
She searches my eyes and trusts me. She sleeps in my arms. I look down at her, and then I see a pair of feet walk up to me. I look up and see Set glaring down at me. He grabs me and hits me hard in the face. My eyes widen and I don't know what to do. I was protected by harm by my parents. I did not learn self-defence or anything! I watch in horror as he takes the girl and runs off. I am very tired and weak. As though, right on cue, my brother, Dokuhebi, shows up. He laughs because he knows I am already weakened. He holds me up by my cape and prepares to blast a final blow at me. I can see the light coming towards me, it's almost here. I can hear his laughter in the background and I can hear the sound of his blast coming towards me.  
  
I'm done~na no da! Please Review! 


End file.
